Episode 164
'Episode 164 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the third guest appearance of BeyondPhere. Prev: Episode 163 Next: Episode 165 Highlights * Featured Video: Incestuous TJ rapes Kaiser Scotty with eggs * A new intro! * The return of BeyondPhere. * An argument between Brett Keane and Jenny McDermott. - 0:29:14 * * Uncomfortable sexual tension. * Josh Moronstein on guns. Videos Played # Jaclyn Glenn plagiarizing comments # Troll or Not a Troll segment: Cooking With Hoarders: Making Coconut Bread. part 1 # Brett Keane: Atheist Get Robbed - TheAmazingAtheist and CultofDusty Scams (Part 1) # Brett Keane: TheAmazingAtheist Letter to Brett Keane # News Segment: Randy Quaid Arrested ''(not found) # Vigilant Christian: I’m Bisexual, But I’m Not… Confused !?! Uh ... What ??? YES YOU ARE !!! # Joshua Feuerstein: 2 MINUTES of TRUTH on WHOS TO BLAME for MASS SHOOTINGS!! # Homosexuals Love Pain And Abuse And They Act Like Demons # Christopher Cantwell: Disarm Black Males Start Of The Show The episode started with the Drunken Peasants featuring a video of TJ raping Kaiser Scotty in the ass with eggs. The peasants spoke about the future of the podcast and announced that there would be no show on the next Wednesday due to renovation in the studio. They shilled out their sponsors and made fun of Canada because Canadian Thanksgiving was approaching. They invited the Australian boob connoisseur, BeyondPhere onto the show . They talked about her writing DP on her ass. TJ reveals that he embraces the power of his man titties. TJ suggested Ben to cut off his own dick to show his love for Feminism. They then watched a video about Jaclyn Glenn getting exposed for plagiarizing. Scotty in particular expressed that he was disappointed in Jaclyn's actions. They later discussed Jenny McDermott's friendship with, who else but Brett Keane, however before the peasants could even talk about it on the show, the two (Brett and Jenny) began arguing. Brett and Jenny had an exhange in the comment section of a Drunken Peasants video. The two discussed Brett Keane's wife, Dawn. They watched a Troll or Not a Troll video about a crazy hoarder making coconut bread. Everyone excluding Ben thought it was not a troll. They moved into the Individual Brett Keane Segment Situation, even featuring a segment intro about Brett for the first time. In the first video, Brett slandered TJ and Dusty Smith. Ben said that he showed Dusty the video, to which Dusty responded: he would take Brett to court for slander if Brett had any money to give. Scotty was enraged throughout the whole Brett Keane Segment because he's sick of Brett. Brett stole a video from TJFucksThings. They watched a second video from Brett about a supposed letter to Brett Keane by TJ, which is shown to be complete bullshit. They criticized Brett's sheer hypocrisy about e-begging. TJ requests more pictures of Brett as a manatee, but in space or on an adventure. He even offers a hundred dollars to the individual who provides the funniest picture. Middle Of The Show After finishing with the Butt King, BeyondPhere and the peasants covered a video about Randy Quaid being held in jail for trying to illegally cross the Canadian border. Then, the Vigilant Christian talks about bisexuality and explains why bisexual people are just confused. Scotty mentioned that Jim Ass exposed Mario as a supporter of the Illuminati and that you can't trust anything this Canadian schmuck says. They talk about a scenario in which Mario tries to get prison raped. Next, Josh Moronstein explains why shooting a lion shouldn't be treated differently than shooting up a school. His reason was that the public judged the person in the former case and judged the weapon in the latter, but the peasants point out how his conclusion doesn't make any sense. Then, there was a YouTuber whom Ben claims to be one of the biggest pieces of shit was featured on the show. This guy calls himself the doctor of common sense and claims that homosexuals love pain. TJ described him as an African Mr. Clean. End Of The Show The peasants then moved into the White Guilt Segment. They watched a video by a gun-nut white supremacist moron named Christopher Cantwell calling for black people to be disarmed in order to reduce gun crimes. They all discussed gun laws in America compared to the laws in Australia. Next, BeyondPhere and the peasants read some Crazy Craigslist Ads. They then read an article by Ana Kasparian about rape culture. Nobody cared... but wait! It was actually presented in a fairly reasonable manner despite the click-bait title. She uses an example of how female-on-male rape isn't usually taken as seriously. BeyondPhere and the peasants said that they actually agreed with the article, but the title was idiotic. The peasants announced their plans to get Evan the Flavor on the show soon, possibly at the same time as Mario. They finally brought the show to a close. Quotes * "Let's rape Scotty in the ass!" - TJ Kirk * "You kneel before all men because you're a sex object." - TJ to BeyondPhere. * "Nobody wants to rape Dawn Keane, come on." - TJ Kirk * "They should kill my bitch wife" - Brett Keane Strokingwood. * "Canada is basically Mordor." - TJ's take on our friendly neighbors to the north. * "So they know they're hypocritical fucks, but they do it anyway?" - BeyondPhere responds to Buzzfeed's double standards on sexism. Trivia * TJ can pass his dick off as a clitoris since it's so small. * Brett Keane claimed that his wife had a successful YouTube channel oce. * Ben has an incredible evil laugh. * TJ was trying to fuck BeyondPhere the entire show. * Paul's world view is that Brett is a dumbass. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page (TJFucksThings and Thunderf00t was mentioned in this episode) Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests